Psychomachia
by Zale136
Summary: Hundreds of years after Eragon's victory over Galbatorix, 16 yr old Riley lives in ignorance of the magical world. One day, her life is shattered when she stumbles upon the scene of an ancient battle and a dragon hatches for her. Now she finds herself struggling to stay alive in a new world where shadows arise to kill. She must forget the world she knew. She is going to Alagaesia.
1. Discovery

"Riley. Riley. RILEY STROM!"

I jumped, startled at hearing my name being shouted. I had been daydreaming again, staring out of the window to my left. The teacher, Mrs. Plax, was glaring at me from the front of the classroom. Kids around me laughed and whispered. I gritted my teeth. I hated school so much. "Can you repeat the question please?"

She sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. "What formula would you use for this equation?" she pointed to a complicated problem on the board.

I stared at it, concentrating. Try as I might, I couldn't conjure up any of the information I had previously learned. "Uh…" I said the first words that came to mind. "Pythagorean theory?"

"Wrong!" She turned her attention toward a boy with a bush of curly brown hair. "What about you, Sean?"

"It'd be the Pythagorean theory, right?"

"Correct," Mrs. Plax replied, and turned back to the chalkboard.

The kids around me began laughing again. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. All I really wanted to do was get out of this building and go exploring in the woods around my house. I was friends with no one here. They all judged me for my lack of desire to go shopping and gossip like the other girls. Instead I liked to read, dig in the dirt, climb trees, and be in the fresh air.

The wind outside rustled the trees and nearby bushes, and it seemed that the leaves were waving at me, beckoning me outside. I heard a slight whisper in my ears, as if the breeze was trying to speak to me. That was different. A slight chill crept down my body. I thought I saw something in the sky then, something dark and purple, but I couldn't be sure- it only lasted a second. Before I had time to contemplate it too much more, the bell rang, signaling my release. Finally! ***

When I got home, my aunt started time I walked in the door. "Well! If it isn't the genius prodigy herself!" I tried ignoring her and kept walking through the kitchen to my room. My aunt had always hated me, even before my parents had died, forcing her to be my guardian. She blamed me for everything, especially "taking her fun life away." She wasn't done yet though. "Your teacher called, said you were still stupid." I gritted my teeth and continued on.

When I reached my room, I threw my stuff down on the floor next to my bed and went to my closet. I reached in and pulled out an old hiker's backpack that I used whenever I went walking in the woods. Inside was a pack of crackers, some beef jerky, a book, and a knife. I flung it on my back and pulled out the three foot walking stick from the corner. It was really a branch from a tree, lightweight but sturdy enough to be used to beat back thorns and steady myself in slippery mud.

I tromped back through the kitchen, past my aunt again. "Yeah, just go off and stare at dirt again. Why don't you at least try and do something useful?" She snorted. "As if you could. You couldn't do anything worthwhile if you tried."

I let the door slam shut behind me.

I ran at a dead sprint toward the trees behind the house. I was sick of that place. I was sick of my aunt. I was sick of school. The only thing I still liked was the woods. The trees never disappointed or judged me, not even when I've been so mad I screamed at them my problems. They just stood there, silently listening to my rants. _What I wouldn't give for a good dog._ I thought. _A dog would like me. It wouldn't think I was useless._ I made it to the trail, still angry. I had begun beating a path through the forest where these two trees stood side by side, forming a sort of natural gate. From there, I followed my trail to a small clearing which I had cleaned and smoothed out, making a wonderful relaxing place. But today, I didn't want to rest. I wanted to go. I looked around and saw a spot that looked like a nice place to begin another path.

I instantly began stomping down barbs and thorns, beating them to the side and pushing other flora out of the way to make a suitable track. After about an hour, I found myself entangled in one of the worst briar patches ever. I struggled to free myself without getting too scratched up. After about five minutes of this though, my patience waxed, and I shut my eyes and just charged out of it. I felt my skin tear in various places and my eyes watered as my nose was scraped. At last, I burst forth from the entanglement and fell onto all fours- right into an ancient warzone.


	2. The Living Gem

**I thank you for spending your time viewing my story. Please leave a comment, as ****all respectful critisism is very much appreciated!**

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. -Zale**

My heart stopped momentarily. Confusion swept through me as I looked around. Trees lay smashed on the ground, some burned and scorched heavily. It looked like a bomb had gone off. _What happened?_ I walked forward. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the chaos, obviously a fight went down here- one involving fire. Something caught my eye, and I went toward it. It was a cloak, in the color of deep forest green with gold embroidery, draped over the branches of a halfway standing tree. On closer inspection, I saw that one section of the inside was covered in dried blood. I gasped and backed away from it, tripping on something hard on the ground behind me.

I landed on my backside and stared at the thing that brought me down. It was a small, ornate chest, made completely out of wood, with gems stuck into with obvious skill. I picked it up. It was beautiful. And_ heavy._ The smooth wood couldn't have been the source of the weight. I shook it slightly, but heard nothing from inside. I tried to open it only to find it locked. Where could the key be?

My attention snapped back to the cloak. Would it be possible the key was still was in a pocket? I carefully set down the chest and went back toward the coat, inquisitive. Ignoring the blood best I could, I checked the outside pockets, grimacing. Nothing. I looked on the inner portion of it, looking for an inside pouch. Still nothing. I sighed, disheartened. That's when I noticed how wonderfully soft the fabric was. Despite its seeming delicacy, it was of a very durable material. I had never seen anything like it. I rubbed my fingers appreciatively across the right sleeve. That's when a slight bump in the fabric got my attention. I rolled back the sleeve eagerly, until a small inside pocket was revealed. _Brilliant_. I thought.

The compartment was tied together with what appeared to be twine. I undid the tie and stuck my fingers inside, pulling out a small key. I broke into a smile and turned back toward the chest. I slid the key into the hole and the inner mechanisms clicked. The lid popped up half an inch. I opened it further and stared at the treasure it held.

Inside was what appeared to be a long, oval gem, with a very vibrant hue of purple. The sides of the chest were padded to protect the stone. I gingerly picked it up and placed it in my lap. What _was_ this thing? I had never encountered an item like it before. I had never been one to believe in magic but there was something strange about this gem. I knocked on it with my knuckles, amazed by its smoothness. A loud squeak penetrated the silence. Startled, I glanced wildly around the forest, wondering at the origin of the noise. The squawk sounded off again. My eyes widened and I stared down at the gem in my hands in disbelief. It began rocking back and forth, gently at first then violently. It reminded me of the time where I had once watched baby robins hatch from their eggs. Surely, though, this thing in my lap wasn't a huge egg?

Part of me wanted to drop it and run, but something held me in place, hypnotized by the shaking and squeaking. A tiny crack appeared on the top, then spider webbed across the rest of it. A large section of the eggshell was lifted up. My heart caught in my throat. _No. No! It can't be!_

All rational thought ceased as, with a last, determined peep, the eggshell shattered and a tiny, almost glowing violet dragon baby shook itself happily, then swiveled its snaky head to gaze into my eyes.


	3. A Curious Predicament

**Thank you to those who posted reviews, they are most welcome! I promise this story will pick up, I have wonderful things planned for it! Any respectful critisism is considered and appreciated. I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. -Zale**

I stared in shock at the hatchling, who flicked its tail happily and gazed at me with the most startling purple eyes. I was frozen. I watched as the baby dragon climbed out of my lap, slipping a bit on some eggshell fragments, and shook itself to be rid of any remaining pieces. When it was done, it turned toward me and located my hand, which it promptly reached its tiny head toward and nibbled gently on my thumb. When that failed to rouse me of my mute paralysis, it let out a loud squeak, piercing my ears. I shook my head, dumbfounded.

"Well," I croaked, unsure of what to do, "you're a cutie." And indeed it was, only about the size of a housecat, it gazed up at me with what seemed to be with large, intelligent eyes. It was pretty pudgy, and just like a human baby was clumsy when it did anything; it tripped over its feet, couldn't find out where to hold its tail so it wouldn't interfere with its walking or hit anything, and occasionally it would just flat out run into stuff. Its bumbling was actually quite adorable.

It squeaked again, more insistent this time. "I guess that means you're hungry." It blinked at me. "What do dragons eat? Meat, of course…" I was thinking out loud, thoroughly senseless in the wake of everything that had happened. "Jerky! I have some jerky here." I began to take off my backpack and remove the dried meat from the bag. "It's tougher than raw meat," I explained, "which is what I guess you would normally eat." I extended a strip out to the hatchling. It cocked its head to the side thoughtfully, then slowly reached its serpentine head toward it, sniffed it, then snapped it up in its jaws. It made an odd noise of surprise, then began chewing as best it could, awkwardly tilting one side of his head up, then the other, like a cat trying to eat peanut butter.

The sight was so strange yet adorable that I began to laugh, quietly at first, then boisterously, throwing my head back at the preposterousness of it all. Here I was, feeding a baby dragon beef jerky in the woods. Who would have ever thought of that?

At the sound of my mirth, it halted mid-chew and gazed at me curiously. "It's ok, sweety. You just made me laugh." I smiled and tentatively reached out to pet its head. Time my skin connected with its scales, my body went rigid with agony as white-hot pain seared through me, until pain numbing darkness overcame me. ****

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. At first, all I saw was trees, then realized there was a heavy weight on my chest. Panicking, I popped my head up and saw the dragon hatchling curled into ball, lying on top of me. It studied me inquisitively with large innocent eyes. "What did you do to me?" I moaned. I made an attempt to sit up the reptilian baby hopped off me and moved to my left side. "Ow!" I made a move to put a hand to my head, but froze, thunderstruck. On the palm of my right hand was a strange, silver glowing symbol. I had no idea what it meant. Eyes wide, mouth gaping, I stared at the vivid purple dragon. "You…" I looked back down at the mark and back to it. "You did this?" It squeaked, oblivious to my discontent. "You aren't even supposed to exist!" I shouted.

It looked at me, confused at my outburst, then darted forward and snuggled its head into my side comfortingly. Still a little upset, I couldn't help but to give a little laugh. It was so cute.

That's when I noticed how dark it had gotten. "Oh no! How long have I been out?!" I jumped to my feet, startling the hatchling, and snatched up my bag. "Oh geez, Aunt Deb is gonna have an absolute freakout!" I took a step to leave, then balked. I looked back at the dragon. It gazed at me with large, trusting eyes. "Ohh…" I sighed. "Here, dragon, thing." I unzipped my jacket and opened it enough for it to fit. "Get in. I can't leave you, but I can't let my aunt see you either." As if it knew what I said, it leapt up, flipping out its wings for stability, and landed on my chest, settling into my jacket. Its weight left me winded for a second. "You're gonna have to be _quiet, _ok? You can't be heard." It seemed to tighten its jaw in an effort to show me it understood. "And it's getting tiring calling you 'it', and 'dragon'. You need a name. But later!" And with that, I took off toward the house without a single clue of what to do when I got there.


	4. I'm Not Lizard

**It's been a verry long time! But alas, without further ado, chapter four of my ever-building story. Thank you for taking your time to read it! Please feel free to review, as always, polite critisism is very much loved. I do own the Inheritance Cycle. -Zale**

The hatchling stared at the world with keen eyes from atop my jacket as I ran to the house. As the building came into view, I stopped and looked at it. "Ok, you gotta stay quiet, okay… Lizard?" Its eyes seemed to narrow at the name. "It's temporary." I explained. "And don't move. Wait until I get you to my room, okay? My aunt cannot know you… uh, are here." I was going to say 'cannot know you exist,' but that seemed a little harsh. I zipped up my jacket further, over its snaky head.

I trotted up to the door and walked through quickly trying to act casual, ignoring the extremely warm creature curled upon my chest. As I made my way into my room, I saw Deb passed out on a couch. I rolled my eyes and shut my door. Unzipping the jacket, I said "Ok, little Lizard. Welcome to your new home." The dragon baby hopped out and landed a little clumsily on its paws, and spread its wings for balance. After it became stable again, it began moving around the room, sniffing everything and occasionally nudging something with its snout. I smiled as it tripped over its own feet a few times. "Stay here," I whispered, and snuck back into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and a pack of ground hamburger meat from the fridge, and a bowl from the cabinet. My aunt was still snoring away, oblivious to my presence.

Returning to Lizard, I placed the bowl on the floor on the left side of my bed and poured in the water. After that, I opened the hamburger meat and placed the package next to the water. "Alright, there you go." Lizard began making his way over to the provisions and lap up the water greedily, a lot like a cat. I laughed a little at the idea. _Ok_. _I need a plan._ I stared down at the little dragon, thinking. _I got to keep it. That's not up for debate. But should I get like, a doghouse or something for it outside? Or let it stay in my room? _Then the thought of me coming home after school to find my room torn up by a bored dragon hatchling and my aunt freaking out popped into my head. I shuddered. Not a desirable scenario. _So, a dog house thing for it outside while I'm at school. That way it can explore and stuff but still have a place to return to. And at night… at night it can sleep in my room. _I looked at the window to the right of my bed. _There we go. It can jump in and out. Sounds good to me._

_ And me._

I grunted in surprise and whirled around. What _was_ that? It had sounded like words, but... surely that was the wind. What else could it be? I felt a nagging sensation in my head, like a rogue thought was trying to pull at the edge of my mind. I looked back at my dragon. It was staring at me, knowingly.

_Riley._

"OH SH-" I jumped back, startled, and crashed into my desk, falling to the floor and sending papers flying. I scrambled onto my feet and stared in shock at Lizard. I focused on the nomadic thought inside my head. For the first time, I realized that it might not even belong to me. A thought roaming about inside my head, and it wasn't even mine. I then discovered that I could touch it mentally, with a stream of focus I hadn't noticed before. I reached toward the drifter thought. As I neared it, I realized it wasn't a thought at all but a consciousness. _Is, is that… you?_

_Yes. Riley._

Suddenly I felt it. It was like the roving awareness and my tendril of focus became one, snapped together and welded that way. The mind of my dragon and my own had become one.

_What just happened?! _I mentally shouted.

_ We are one._ The reply was short, deep and unmistakably male. Even though it was youthful in tone, the masculine notes were there.

_You're a he? _I asked tentatively.

_Yes. Now I suggest you create a proper name for me._ Suddenly an idea, not my own, came to the forefront of my mind- the dragon hatchling catching a lizard in between its- _his_- paws and devouring it.

_Ok, I get it. Lizard isn't manly enough._ I rolled my eyes.

_ Not proper, _came the reply.

I sighed. It just came to my attention how odd my situation was, and how quickly I was adapting to it. _Fine._ I began trying to form a name, one that sounded mysterious yet strong at the same time. I played around with some syllables and sounds. "Hegg… Myt…. Shr… Sly… Sanv.. Sangvy… Sangvion. Sangvion?" I mulled it over, repeating it over and over. "Sang-vee-on. Sangvion." I looked down at him.

_May I call you Sangvion?_

He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. After a few moments, he replied, _Yes. Yes you may._


	5. And What Shall We Do?

**Greetings, readers! I am terribly sorry for my very long hiatus. I have been sick with Authorial Blockitus disease. (teehee) Thank you for taking your time to read this, and of course, I would love your input! Have an amazing day! I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.**

**-Zale**

"Alright, here you are my little Lizard." I felt a flash of annoyance from him at the usage of that name, but he was growing used to it. We were outside as I placed a large dog house deep in the woods for Sangvion. The house was big enough for him to turn around and jump in- for now, anyway. I was sure he would grow quickly. It was Saturday and my aunt was off who knows where. I had to drive the old beat up family truck instead of my somewhat presentable car to the store and drive it all the way into the woods until I was unable to maneuver it safely through the trees. After that, I found a good spot and drug the dog house- dragon house- to it. Now he would have a shelter outside.

He ambled over to it, not as clumsy now, and walked inside, inspecting and sniffing every inch of it. I threw some old towels in it as well. "So, O Mighty Dragon, is it to your liking?" I stood outside, hands on hips.

_It is suitable. I like your room better, though._ He hopped out and jumped up on my shoulders.

"Be careful!" I warned, staggering. His claws were pretty sharp, too, especially for only being a baby. It was the day after he had hatched, and he had slept in my room with me last night shortly after we settled on a name. It had been late and Sangvion tired quickly with all the excitement. He had gone to sleep at the foot of my bed, but when I awoke, there he was, slumbering heavily inches from my face, curled into a ball.

_You poor, fragile human,_ he teased.

As I began walking back toward the truck, I asked, "So how is it you know English so well? I mean, you're still a hatchling. I didn't have the vocabulary you do until I was thirteen."

_Everything I know I learned from you. I have read all your memories, and the things you know, I know._ He flicked my ear with his tail-tip.

"Okay, that's not creepy." I made a face, hopped in the truck and started it up, chugging back to the house.

_It's not. It was a natural thing. When I hatched, I was able to view your memories. Can you not do the same thing?_

"I don't know, and I kinda don't want to find out right now. This is all still pretty crazy for me."

_As you wish. Maybe one day._

"Maybe." We sat in silence until we reached the house, where I entered with him still on my shoulders. I flopped down on a couch and he jumped off me to avoid being squished. "So, what do you wanna do in the absence of my aunt, Sang?"

_Hmm…_ He curled into my lap. _I would like to explore your human world, but from what I can see of your memories, I do not think they would react well to seeing me. Perhaps we could rummage through your aunt's room? Imagine what we might find._

_ "_Augh!" I shook my head vehemently. "I don't want to! And besides, if she ever found out I'd be dead meat!"

_Not while I'm around. Well then, show me the woods, the paths you travel and the places you love._

"…Do you try to sound so deep?"

_I don't understand._

"Nevermind. Well, I guess it's off to the woods again. Hop up." I got off the couch and patted my shoulders.

_No, I will walk. I need to get used to it._ He moved confidently to the door, only the size of a house cat.

"Well then, suit yourself, hot shot." I opened the door and we stepped outside. An evil grin spread across my face. "Race ya!" I shouted, and took off for the trees.

I heard his squeal of surprise and discontent, and looked back to see him awkwardly running/hopping after me, like a bird trying to run. I couldn't help myself and stopped my charge, doubling over with laughter. _You cruel human! _I could tell he wasn't really angry, but he was a bit wounded.

Stifling a chuckle, I trotted over and bent down in front of him, petting his head like I would a dog. "I'm sorry, Sangvion. I couldn't help it." His eyes narrowed to slits. "I won't do it again, I promise. And don't feel bad. I've had years to practice this, you've barely had two days. And besides, one day, you'll be able to fly. That's pretty flippin' cool."

He gave a short growl, comical sounding on account of his youth, and replied, _I guess. _I moved my hand to rub under his right lower jaw, and suddenly he tensed. _Oh, wow, that feels great._ He stretched his neck out and dug his claws into the earth.

"Are you a dog or a dragon?" I teased.

_Quiet, human. Don't ruin this. _I felt his amusement and satisfaction.

After a few more moments though, I asked, "Is it okay if I stop now? My hand's kinda cramping."

_Fine, if you must._ I smiled, patted him on the head and stood up. _So, shall we resume our walk _together_ to the woods? _He asked, feigning impatience.

"Of course, your scaly majesty," I responded, and we set off toward the trees. At first, the going was slow because he was still getting accustomed to the usage of four legs, making a conscience effort to keep his tail still for better balance, and trying to hold his wings the best way so they didn't interfere with his stride. Soon, however, he was bounding along beside me, excited just to be alive.

On our journey, I reflected once again just how odd it was that I- me, out of all people- had found a dragon egg, had it hatch, and was able to telepathically communicate with the dragon inside as easy as talking to an adult human. At only two days old, he was already my best friend. I shook my head, amazed and slightly thunderstruck.

The wind picked up, and for the second time I felt as though something was whispering in my ears words that I could almost make out, words that were right on the edge of being deciphered and known. And just like that day in class, a slight chill crept along my body, seeming to tingle with all the electricity of mystery.


	6. The Beginning

**_Hello! I haven't had a whole lot of time, and I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so here is a little teaser to get you thinking. If you got an alert that I posted a new chapter, this was it, but I had to take it down for format reasons. So this is for real this time. Thank you for your support and reading this! Tell me what you think, and I really do appreciate all of your commentary! I will update more as I am able. Thank you! _****_-Zale_**

_It happened again. _A brown headed man with strikingly young, yet aged features sat up from his bed.

A gigantic blue dragon slithered her head near the man. _Do you think it is her? _There was a half second of silence as the dragon viewed his dream from his memories. _It must be. The Eldunari seem to think-_

_No. _The man went rigid. _I mean… it's not that I don't want it to be her, it's just… if it is… the peace we've known for so long… that we fought so hard for… is gone. I just, I… I'm not ready. I don't want this to end. I don't want to go back._

The dragon was silent for a moment._ If the Eldunari's fears are true, then it will be far worse than before. _The man gritted his teeth and let out a helpless, frustrated puff of air. _Do not lose hope, little one. We are many. We have recovered. The Riders have flourished once again. This may not be as desperate as it seems._

They were silent for a while, then the man leaned over to his beast and wrapped his arms around her neck. _You're right. We are stronger than before. We all are. We will prevail..._ he withdrew into the private, hidden portion of his mind before finishing,_ …maybe._

...

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE SEER!" The booming voice had no origin, but it resonated throughout the woods, reverberating with an icy clarity off every tree.

A nervous, shaking young man looked anxiously from one point to the next, as if he could find the source of the voice and his torment in the dark of the night and foilage. "I-I-I did, your sire, but ah, sh-she died, like the last one. You were right, s-something about the visions are too powerful for them."

There was a long pause, where the only sound was a slight, hostile breeze that tousled the young man's hair, as if contemplating some menacing plan. The voice rose again. "So, you have failed me."

"No! I mean, I-I don't have her, but I did! I was bringing her, but there was nothing I could do! We were almost here then she just collapsed an-"

"You. Have. FAILED ME! You know how well I tolerate such_ idiocy!" _The wind begin to howl with the echo of the shout, increasing in power until the man had difficulty standing upright.

"No! _No!_ Another chance! Please I beg you-" The man's pleads were cut off as a wisp of shadow suddenly disentangled itself from the surrounding darkness and wrapped itself around the man's throat, squeezing, lifting him up off his feet. His legs thrashed and his arms grasped in vain at the smoke-like tendril as his muffled cries weakened. Terror gripped his heart, and within moments, his flailing slowed, then ceased. The shadow withdrew from its victim and the body dropped to the ground.

A disembodied whisper drifted over the leaves. _"I will prevail. I will prevail…"_


	7. Practice for the Future

**A huge shout-out to all those who have written reviews and sent me messages, I really love the feedback! And I promise, as things progress, everything will be a lot more interesting. So I thank you once again for reading this, and without further hesitation, here it is! -Zale**

Pretty soon, we had a schedule that we regularly followed. At night, Sangvion would sleep in my room, and in the morning when I left for school, he would go out into the woods and explore. After school was over, I would run to the trees and join him. When I went back to the house, I would wait until I was sure it was safe and call Sangvion, where he sneaked up to the house and jumped inside my room through my open window. On days where I had no school, I would do whatever needed to be done around the house then go out to meet him, where I usually spent most of the day.

In the woods, we talked about my experiences with other humans, his growth, and speculated on a ton of other things. He showed me how well his hunting skills were coming along- and in truth, he was an amazing hunter. He could sneak up on any squirrel, rabbit, bird, anything, and come out the victor. He practiced flying, which he was excellent at, and later could stay in the air for hours at a time. I practiced climbing trees and became very good at it, to the point where Sangvion began calling me Squirrel. I also tried out some outdoorsman type skills, such as making a fire with nothing but sticks, using a knife to cut down branches into sharp weapons, tracking animals, and anything else I could think of.

At one point, when he was older, Sangvion had decided that we should try play-fighting. It was a natural instinct for him, and I realized that if he had grown up with other dragons, he probably would have done that with them, much like lion cubs or other wild animals. Even humans did it to some extent. We figured that if he ever came in contact with a hostile human, it would be good for him to know strategies and weak points rather than just going in blind, and if on the off-chance I met an enemy dragon, I should know the same things. And as he pointed out, if I could fight a dragon, I would have a better chance to defend myself from other, more dangerous woodland creatures.

Our play-fighting sessions involved, among many things, him trying to pin me down and pretending to bite my neck, or me distracting, confusing, and tricking him enough to jump on his back and grab his neck like I was choking him. He showed me the vulnerable area on his back, where there was an abnormal gap in the spikes,- the part where, once he was older, I would sit as he transported me, something I felt fascination at- that, if stabbed or hit correctly, could cause instant paralysis. I also pretended to break his wings, something I hated but he told me was necessary in case I met another dragon. In addition, I told him the numerous weak spots of humans, including the backs of our knees which he could hit with his tail, causing his opponent to fall. When he tried it out on me, I soon learned how to time an evasive jump to avoid the attack (gaining many bruises in the process). Doing this helped us learn much more about one another- not only as human and dragon targets, but as individuals. We grew closer with every battle, bonding over our practices, and fighting soon became our favorite past time.

Months passed this way. It was paradise, really. As my relationship with Sangvion grew, I realized nothing the people did at school bothered me anymore. Sometimes I would think _Ha, you think you're all big and bad. I have a dragon outside my house,_ to which Sangvion would laugh. His growth was very rapid, and he soon was as tall as I was. After a few months, he was unable to fit through my window like before, making scraping noises and leaving deep gouges in the wood from his scales as he tried wiggling his way in. After that, I would wait until my aunt went to sleep and slip out the window and sleep next to him in the woods. After spending all those nights together, it was unthinkable that something like his inability to get in my room could stop them. We had grown too close. I would curl next to his warm fiery belly and he would lay his wing over me, keeping away the chill of the night.

Almost five months passed this way. Sangvion was at least four feet taller than me, and I would, with increasing frequency, sit on his back in the gap of spikes, and we would walk down the paths of the woods as such.

Then came the day we decided to fly together. I sat on his back, as usual, and tried not to burst with excitement and nervousness as he flipped out his wings and started to flap them. I tightened my grip on the rope I had bought and tied around his neck. The rope wasn't so tight that it pained him or impeded his breathing, but just enough so that I would have a good support to hang on to during the flight. We steadily began gaining altitude. He struggled with my weight, but he was strong, and we eventually rose above the trees. I gasped in wonder, feeling my stomach churn at the strange and daunting sight. _Ready?_ he asked, and I nodded, unable to speak.

He suddenly shot forward, his wings rhythmically pushing down the air as we flew, and the wind tore at my hair, making my eyes water. We flew higher, until we were hundreds of feet above the trees. From this height, we could see miles off, see the distant towns and the far-off streams. We saw that the woods we knew ran into a full-fledged forest that expanded as far as we could see, unmolested by cities or human habitation. I grinned, breathless. He roared loudly with pure joy, and I couldn't help but share his feelings. _Sangvion, it's beautiful! And you get to see this every day!_

_Well now, so can you. We can fly whenever we want to now!_ he responded ecstatically, and his speed increased.

_Be careful! This is my first flight, remember! _My stomach lurched as we charged through the air.

_Oh come on, be brave. Just wait, tomorrow, I'll show you what flying is really all about. _He sent me an image of him twisting in flight, turning upside down, and looping in scary looking movements.

_You better not!_ I objected, and he chuckled mentally. Unfortunately, Sangvion wasn't strong enough to sustain flight very long with me on his back, and we returned to the ground quicker than what we liked. _That was amazing!_ I enthused, climbing off his back, smiling.

_It was. I think that went pretty great for our first time._ He swung his head over to me and rested it gently on my shoulder for a moment. _You handled that well for a land creature._

I took a step back and pretended to be offended. "A land creature? Well, I think you handle the air nicely for a big lizard." He growled playfully.

And for those four and a half months, that was how life passed for us. We were careful, and my aunt never suspected anything. I was tons happier, and my grades at school improved. It was pure bliss, and I should have known it wasn't going to last.


	8. Intruder

**So here is chapter number eight. Yay for faster updates! As always, I love hearing from you, and want to thank you for your vigilant support :D -Zale**

_She should have been back by now._ I paced nervously around my room, fretting. _I mean, sometimes she's late, but never like this. Whatever it is can't be good._ My aunt had always been an unreliable person and it wasn't uncommon for her to stay out late for some drinks and stagger home, but it was never this late. She was usually back at least by one. Sure, she was known to arrive at random times before one, but at least it was some kind of given rule. For the first time I realized I was lucky to at least be able to count on that, and it wasn't like she ever came home too drunk where she did anything more than verbally abuse me. And she did at least come home. But it was two thirty now, and I never went to sleep before she got home for numerous reasons. Where was she?

_Try not to worry,_ Sangvion soothed. _You don't know where she is, and you can't make her any less intoxicated than she already is. You should go to sleep._

I bit my lip, frowning. _But I can't, Sang. I… I just have a really bad feeling about this._

The sentence was barely out of my mouth when I heard a commotion from outside. It sounded like two people were arguing, shouting. I had just taken the first step out my room when the front door swung open with such force, the knob crashed into the wall, leaving a ragged hole. I ducked back into my room, peering around the entrance. My aunt walked in, followed by an unfamiliar tall man with brown hair and a furious expression.

"But you can't do that, Craig!" My aunt shouted at him. They were standing in the kitchen, on either side of the table, glaring at each other. Both had obviously been drinking.

"I can do whatever!" His voice was deep with permanent notes of disgust, the voice of a man prone to violence. "And _you_-" he shoved a finger in her direction-"will not stop me!" With that his hand shot out and smacked the vase off the table into my direction, and I sucked in a quick breath and skittered back as glass was sprinkled across the floor near my feet.

That's when he finally noticed me. He stared into my eyes but directed his question at Deb. "Is this that little wench girl?"

I was too confused and shocked to be upset. Sangvion, however, began to get riled up. "Yeah, that's her," Deb responded.

"Aunt Deb, what's going on?" My voice cracked with nervous fear and adrenaline.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the stranger Craig interrupted. "This aint none of your business, you little cur." He growled at me.

_That man is dead!_ Sangvion snarled.

_No! Stay where you are! You can't be seen! _"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to sound as scared as I really was.

"I'm your auntie's friend," he responded with a sneer.

She snorted. "No friend of mine, you lyin' stupid-"

Suddenly Craig was in front of her and shoved her by her shoulders onto the floor. I gasped and immediately ran to the house phone in the living room. I snatched it up and swiftly dialed 9-1-1, panting. Without warning, Craig was there, and viciously knocked the phone from my hands. "What were you doing?" he yelled. I just stared at him, unable to move. "Not try'na call for the cops were you?"

I summoned up as much courage as I could and demanded in a shaky voice, "This is not your house. You need to leave."

"I'm wanted here more than you are, slut. Your aunt don't want you." Suddenly his eyes blazed. "You don't tell _me_ what I need to do!" His hand flashed out and he slapped me hard across the face. I staggered back, holding my injured cheek in shock until I felt his hand slide against my scalp and grab a fistful of my hair, yanking it so that I cried out in pain.

Sangvion was in a rage. _RILEY! I AM COMING!_

_ NO! Stay! You can't get in the house anyway! You'll only be putting yourself at risk of exposure!_ "Let me _go_!" I screamed, and without thinking, I grabbed his arm holding me with my left hand, then rammed the thumb of my right deep into his eye socket. He gritted his teeth with a muffled shout and I felt his hand jerk out of my hair. I instantly turned from him and ran into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and jumped out of my window without a second thought.

I charged straight for the woods, and didn't stop until I was out of breath. I sensed Sangvion making his way toward me, but I stopped him. _Not now… Just… not now. _He growled but halted in his journey a few dozed meters from me. With trembling hands, I got my cellphone and dialed 9-1-1 again. I leaned against a tree for support, gasping for air. Soon the line was answered.

"Hello, 9-1-1 what is your emergency?" asked an almost chipper sounding young woman.

"My name is Riley Strom, this guy is at my house, I don't know who he is, he shoved my aunt to the floor and he hit me, I-"

"What's your address?" her voice was more serious and concerned. I hastily gave her the information and she asked, "Can you describe the man, please?"

"He's, ah, tall, brown hair, my aunt called him Craig, I've never seen him before."

"Ok, we have officers on the way. Where are you now?"

"In the woods outside my house."

"Are you safe?"

"For the moment, I think. Please hurry, he's in there with my aunt and-" Suddenly an ear-drum shattering blast sounded off close to me. I screamed and dropped the phone, whirling to the source. My heart stopped.

There he was, standing there with a vicious, triumphant grin on his face, gun pointed at me. A gun. Pointed at me. He was going to kill me.

I felt Sangvion try to contact me, but my mind was in such a flurried state that I couldn't make myself concentrate on him, only the man in front of me. "Don't matter what you told them," he started, "you don't even know me and I'm gonna make sure neither of you get the chance to squeal."

I felt myself beginning to crumble. "Did… did you… shoot her?"

"Not yet. She's lyin' on the floor, not gonna get up anytime soon. Alive though," he smirked. I felt tears spilling down my cheeks, and I started to breathe deep and uncontrollably. His face abruptly changed into an odd, strange expression that I had never seen before. "Aw," he cooed, "don't cry. Come here, and _I'll _make you feel better." He took a step toward me and I stumbled back, icy terror shooting through my veins. He repositioned the gun in his hand. "Don't you move! Stay there!" My legs gave way beneath me and I crumpled to the ground, sobbing heavily. I heard him approach but couldn't make myself get up, run, scream, anything.

Without warning, Sangvion burst through the trees in a full-fledged wrath. He stood protectively over me and let loose a roar that echoed throughout the woods. I wanted to cover my ears, but my unruly body would not comply. Craig dropped his gun, eyes opened impossibly wide, mouth gaped, and turned to flee from my dragon. Sangvion leapt forward and pinned him underneath his strong forelegs, lowered his snarling head and glinting fangs into the man's face, and let the fury on his terrifying face show unabridged. The man's mouth opened as if to scream, but no sound came out. A moment later, his eyes rolled back and then closed, his body limp.

_I should tear him to pieces! Flay him alive!_ Sangvion raged.

_No… you can't. The cops would… find…_ I found it impossible for me to go on. I began crying in full now, unable to hold it back any longer. My dragon rushed to my side and lay down next to me, laying a wing over me for comfort and placed a paw at my back. I turned so I could wrap my arms around his neck and whimper into him. "Sangvion…" I blubbered. "Sangvion…" I kept repeating his name. I wept for my aunt. I wept for myself and the trauma I had endured. I wept until I finally drifted off to sleep in Sangvion's warm, protective embrace.


	9. The First Step

**Unfortunately, my spring break is over, so I wont have as much time to update :( Stay with me though, I will not abandon you! Thank you for reading!**

I blinked rapidly, shooing the sleep from my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that Sangvion wasn't next to me, and I shivered, cold. That was odd. He was usually always there. I sat up, and realized I was in a different section of woods than normal. At night, we slept close to where I had placed the dog house, which went unused now, as he was far too big for it.

_Why are we in a different spot?_ Suddenly the memory hit me. The late night, the strange man, him pushing Aunt Deb and hitting me, following me into the woods, and Sangvion's attack. My pulse quickened. _Sangvion! Sangvion please where are you?!_ I looked frantically around the immediate area.

His response was instant. _All is well, Riley. I am on my way back. I had to move us further in the woods._

I simply nodded and sat with my back against a tree and my knees tucked into my chest. I tried not to think about last night, but it was impossible. A wave of emotions rushed over me. Anger at the man for what he had done and at my aunt for getting mixed up with someone like him in the first place. Betrayal, because I had always credited her with a shred of intelligence enough not to do what she did- let some drunk, crazy stranger know where we live- and at the fact that she had obviously been talking bad about me to him and probably others. Confusion, because I didn't know exactly how she even met him, who he was, or what to do from here on out. I also felt alone, hurt, and hopeless. My aunt didn't want me at the house and had never wanted to take care of me. I knew that even before Craig had said what he did. And how was I supposed to go back, take even one step inside that house after what had happened?

I heard familiar wings struggling for an even rhythm of flaps, and looked up to see Sangvion trying to lower himself as best he could with a fairly large deer clutched in his claws. He waited until he was a few feet from the ground and released his catch, then landed lightly next to it. A small part of me wanted to run to him, but an even larger portion wanted to keep my distance. He must have felt it, but didn't comment on it. _You were asleep for a very long time. I figured you might be hungry by the time you woke up._ He nudged the deer with a forepaw.

"How long have I been asleep?" I queried, and crossed my arms. I felt my emotions boiling up inside me like never before, and I struggled to control them.

_You have been asleep for, by human measurements, seventeen hours._

"Seventeen hours?!" I couldn't believe it. Tears rushed up to my eyes, threatening to stream down again. Anger surged through me_. Why_ did this have to happen?

_Yes. And I have been awake for many of those hours. I left around thirty minutes ago to hunt. You must be hungry. _He looked at me with wide, innocent eyes, the same ones that first stared at me when he first hatched.

Some part of me just snapped, and I snarled at him, "And just how do you expect me to eat that? I'm not like you, I can't eat raw meat. If you could make a fire, that'd be different. Why can't you, anyway? I mean, isn't that a dragon's job, to breathe fire? What kind of a dragon are you?" I found my voice rising more and more as I went on until I stopped, panting, my emotions inside of me heating up until it was almost unbearable.

Sangvion froze, staring at me with large, injured eyes. I glared at him for few moments longer, then turned from him, head in my hands. I dropped down to my knees and couldn't stop the flood of tears that sprang from me and the relentless sobs that tore from my chest. Unable to speak, I telepathically communicated, _I'm sorry, Sangvion. I'm sorry… I didn't mean... I'm so sorry… _I knelt there, feeling broken.

He moved next to me and leaned his head down to rest on my right shoulder, and I felt a deep sadness emanating from him. _I understand. I am sorry too. I'm sorry it happened. I wish I could make fire. I wish I could keep you safe forever from people like that, from anything that might try and harm you. I know you didn't mean it._

_ I shouldn't have said that to you. I really do appreciate all you do, and being there for me. I'm such a jerk. _

_ No, I know that was your emotions talking, not you. You have been under an enormous amount of stress. I can feel your heart, Riley, and I know what you really think. Do not apologize. Put it from your mind, as it will only make you suffer worse._

That only made me cry harder. I whirled around and hugged his neck tightly. _Thank you. Thank you so much Sangvion. You are the best thing that has happened to me._

A happy rumble came from his chest, and he replied, _And you me. _We stayed like that until I at last stopped my sniveling. I stood up and moved to scratch the spot behind his chin he loved. The tip of his tail twitched in pleasure. _I should probably get you to your house. That way you can get something to eat._

"No." Sangvion turned to look at be better. "I'm not going back there, Sang. I can't."

_But that is your home, Riley._

"No, my home is wherever you are. I'm not going back to that house. How can I even look at that place again? She's probably gonna be worse than what she was before. And what if she brings someone else again? Someone more terrible than Cr-Craig?" I stumbled over the name. "Every time I look at her I'll think of nothing else. She always hated me anyway. And no one at school would miss me."

Sangvion was quiet for a while, thinking. Then he asked, _But where will we stay? We may not have a stable place to stay at all times. Food and shelter may be scarce._

I shook my head, lips tight. _"_I don't know, but I know that you can stay in the woods with no problem, and I've gotten pretty used to sleeping and spending time outside. I'd rather live like a hobo with you than stay with that _witch _and have a house to go to and food on the table."

_You have no supplies._

I thought for a moment. "I can make fire with sticks alone. You can hunt for the food. I can use rocks to sharpen some branches and make weapons. We can both fight. If we need to, we can just fly away. And as for anything else… well, I guess we'll figure that out when we get there."

He was quiet again. _I guess you are right. There is no reason for me to make you go back. You are strong and can fend for yourself, as can I. But if something happens and I cannot take care of you, I will take you to the nearest human establishment and make them help you. _

My eyes brightened and my hopes lifted. "Really? That's it? We're on our own?"

_Yes, for better or for worse we are on our own._

"Oh! Thank you Sangvion! You're the absolute best!" I ran and hugged him again.

Since it was already pretty late and I was extremely tired, Sangvion decided that I should eat then sleep. I readily agreed. After a few tries, I finally got a fire going, and he tore off a few chunks of deer for me. While they roasted, he told me what had happened after I fell asleep. _It wasn't much longer afterwards that your law-keepers arrived. I heard the noise and saw them swarm about the house. Some started coming into the woods. I knew I couldn't be seen, but I couldn't leave you, either. Not so soon. I took you by the collar of your shirt and moved us further into the trees, further than we've ever been. I was still slightly able to hear them, though, and there was much commotion when they found… Craig._ Sangvion snarled out his name. _They saw the weapon near him, and were looking for you with haste. I believe they assumed the worst._

I took a half-hearted bite of fire-roasted deer, not really tasting it. _So… they must think I'm dead?_

_It crossed their minds, I'm sure._

I thought for a moment, slowly chewing. At the very least, they would have filed a missing persons report. Maybe they just thought I ran away? I had told the woman on the phone that I was hiding in the woods. They probably figured I was still lost in the trees, too scared to return. Grimacing, I realized that wasn't too far from the truth. But what was the point of me returning? I had no real family or friends besides Sangvion. My aunt's house had been more of a prison. Besides, Craig had seen Sangvion. Sure, he was drunk at the time and no one would take him seriously- that a huge purple dragon had jumped from the trees to attack him- but it would be too dangerous for me. Too risky.

I looked down at my hands and eyed the silver mark that had appeared whenever I first touched my dragon. It was the first time I had even thought about it in a long time. When I went to school, I just wore gloves, no matter the weather and what the others said. When I was at home, I didn't bother covering it up; my aunt had seen it by an accident one day but never even cared to ask about it. But if the cops saw it, surely they would ask. And what excuse could I possibly make up? It looked slightly like a burn, but very few left that kind of pattern and none left a silver, shiny wound. No. I wasn't going back. No matter what, I would have to make sure I was never found.

Sangvion observed my musings without a word. After I had made up my mind, he gave me another thought. _They may resume their search in these woods. We will have to travel away from here to escape detection. I can't imagine them leaving us undiscovered for too much longer._

I nodded, finishing off the last of my deer. "When we wake up in the morning, we'll head on out. Sound good?" I asked.

He grunted in approval, then settled into a crouch. _Now, get some sleep. I will keep watch for them tonight. _He lifted a wing into the air.

"Thank you, Sangvion." I moved over to him, under his wing, and curled up against his side. He let his wing close over me, and I soon fell asleep.

_I looked around me in wonder. I was in a forest of gigantic trees, trees that were so huge that I couldn't even wrap my mind around them. They must have been thousands of years old to be such enormous sizes and heights. Suddenly, a little white speck caught my attention. Almost at eye level was perched a large white raven, who stared at me intently. For a moment, all I could do was stare at its sleek snowy feathers in awe. Without warning, it opened its beak and cried out, "Worldbender! Wyrda! Wyrda!"and flipped out its wings, sailing off into the trees, leaving me startled and curious._

I awoke, gasping and sweating, while a single word rang through my head. _Wyrda!_


	10. Boo!

**Hello once again! I was able to sneak enough time today to write this chapter. Hope you love it as much as I did! Also, if any of you watch the Walking Dead, you are formally invited to read my friend's (KinzyKaiba) story, One Chance. It's great! And thank you all very much for reading this, and I appreciate all feedback. Thank you again! -Zale**

"Wyrda… Wy-rd-a." I leaned over Sangvion's neck as I rode on his back, rolling the word over and playing with it, trying to figure out its meaning. "I don't get it, Sang. I have no clue." I shook my head in frustration.

_Is it bothering you that badly?_ he asked, alert for a suitable shelter or animals for food. We had been travelling for hours. At this point, we didn't really have a destination in mind, we were just trying to put as much distance between us and the house as possible.

"It really is. Doesn't it bug you?"

Sangvion had already watched my memory of the dream and agreed that it was indeed odd. _I admit that word makes me feel… different. Like it is almost alive._

I narrowed my eyes at the scales on his back, not really seeing them, and my brow furrowed in concentration. "It's like its crawling under my skin. And the raven, it said 'Worldbender,' too. What does that even mean?"

He grunted. _I couldn't tell you. Wish I could though. It is quite a mystery. Perhaps the dream was just a product of stress?_

"But I've never dreamed anything like that before. Not that vividly or… intensely."

_Maybe we will one day find out what this means. For now, I suggest we find shelter, or someplace to rest._ I nodded, and he continued. _And I think it would be a good idea for you to start making some weapons when possible._

"And I'm gonna need some more clothes soon. A jacket at least." I looked down at my thin pajamas, the last things I had been wearing when I left. I was warm when I was near my dragon, but when I was more than a few feet from him I got pretty chilly. And besides, the weather wasn't always going to stay this way. Soon, the days would get much colder. Also, pj's weren't exactly outdoorsy types of clothes.

_I don't know how we might get those. Unless we stole them._

"Stole them!" I had never stolen anything in my life. But he was right- I had no money, and I needed more clothes. "But, I'd be a terrible robber. I can't steal."

_You'd be surprised by what you can do when you need to._

"I'm not sure I should be hanging around you," I teased, "you're a terrible influence."

_Aww, but I'm so adorable! You wouldn't leave this cute little face all alone?_ He stopped walking and swiveled his head to look at me, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

It was so unexpected and funny that I burst into laughter and half-jumped, half-fell onto the ground, holding my sides. _You crazy lizard! Oh my gosh! I can't breathe! My ribs!_

_ Want me to count them for you?_ he asked and soon I felt the tip of his tail flicking across my ticklish sides, causing me to laugh harder and squirm on the ground as if covered in ants.

I gasped for air between hoots of merriment. _You… terrible... fiend…_

_ This is fun! Just to think, all this time I have been practicing to fight your kind, when it turns out their greatest weakness is being tickled! I could topple nations with laughter! _He let out a growl that rose and fell, the dragon equivalent of a chuckle, and at last retracted his tail, leaving me staggering onto my feet.

When I at last caught my breath, I managed to joke, "Yeah, Sangvion, the Dreaded Dragon of Mirth! The Laughing Fiend!"

_I actually quite like that!_ He crouched down so I could reclaim my seat upon his back.

"You would," I grinned, and raised a foot to climb up his tail and thus his back, but a loud, excited voice halted me in my effort.

"I heard it, Mac! I was coming from over here!"

I froze and met Sangvion's eyes. _They're close, _I pointed out.

_Too close_, he replied.

_I distract, you hide._

_ Riley!_

_ They already know we're here! And maybe this can be my chance to get a few goodies? Maybe they have a camp nearby. If anything goes south, you can just roar or something. That should be enough to scare them away._

_ Are you sure?_

_ Yes. Now hide!_

The exchange had only lasted two seconds, but the man and his companion had gotten closer. With a small growl, Sangvion slipped further into the trees, surprisingly quiet for his size. Almost immediately after he disappeared behind the foliage, two men in full camo ran into view. They stopped, startled when they saw me.

The first man was taller and spoke first. "Oh, ah hello young lady. Was that you making that noise?" He was the one who had been shouting earlier.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I, uh, stepped on a sharp branch. Sorry."

They looked at each other for a second with expressions that said, "What the heck?" Then the second one, presumably Mac, asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead," I answered reflexively, and saw them flinch.

"Sorry about that," said Guy1. "Can you tell us your name?"

_Uh oh. _Suddenly, and idea came to mind. Sangvion read my thoughts and gave a mental nod of humorous approval. I adopted a blank, lifeless look and answered, "Jamie. Jamie Stocks."

Jamie Stocks was the name of a girl who had gotten lost in the woods a few decades ago and been presumed dead. Years later, people started coming up with stories about how they had seen her ghost in the forests around where she had disappeared, often asking if anyone could take her home. But I'm pretty sure she got lost a few counties off from us and had brown hair instead of my blonde. But hey, I would roll with it.

Mac's face went white instantly. "J-Jamie Stocks?"

I gave a slow, grim nod.

Guy1 rolled his eyes. "Oh come on dude. She's just some kid trying to play a prank on us."

"Really? In her pajamas in the middle of these woods? And look at her, she's so pale! She has to be a ghost!"

I kept my face black and tried to ignore that. Was I really so pale that I could pass for the dead? Inside my head, Sangvion snickered. "Can you take me home?" I asked, making my voice sound innocent and helpless.

Mac just about peed his pants. He gave a little jump into the air and then latched on to his friend's shoulder, tugging at him. "DUDE! Dude James come ON! Let's GO!"

James looked a bit shaken, but stood his ground. "I think that you're gonna get in a lot of trouble, miss. Just tell us where-"

_Now, _I signaled. From his spot, hidden deep within the trees, Sangvion began uttering a low, ominous growl, soft at first, but then steadily rising in volume, until my very soul was practically humming with the noise. "_Take me ho-o-ome!"_ I demanded in a menacing half-shout, half-whisper, raising a hand and taking a step toward them.

Mac was gone before James even turned around to run, and I was laughing so hard that I fell to the ground for the second time that day. Sangvion came to my side with a reptilian grin on his face. _You come up with some of the best ideas, Squirrel! That was great!_

I struggled to talk, but finally managed, "How did I do?"

_Oh, you were so scary!_ He teased.

"Oh really?"

_Fearsome. _He chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you!"

_Oh shucks, you're making me blush, _he replied sarcastically. For a few moments longer, all we did was shower in our success and mirth. Then Sangvion pointed out, _If you are going to retrieve any of their belongings, now would be the time._ I nodded. He picked up their scent trail and began following it until it split into two different directions.

_One is slightly old and stale, the other is fresh and reeks with fear,_ he reported.

"So the one that leads to their camp is probably the old one," I deduced.

_Exactly. You're a natural,_ he beamed. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and he took the lead toward the abandoned camp.


End file.
